newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Salad Fingers
Salad Fingers is a series of ten horror flash movies made by David Firth from 2004 to 2013. It takes place in a sparsely populated, surreal world with apparently random scrappy houses in an otherwise empty, flat land. There is little logic to anything that happens in the world of Salad Fingers, and the lead character himself appears to fantasise a lot of what he describes as happening anyway, even in terms of the unreal world he lives in. = The Character = The main character, Salad Fingers, is a bald, green, human-like creature with long fingers. He enjoys feeling things, especially rust and pain. He often talks to inanimate objects, which he believes are alive and assigns names and personalities to them. He sometimes takes on the role of these characters, especially in episode 6. He has a number of strange habits, including eating sand and collecting nettles and rusty objects. He lives in a small house in a desolate wasteland. = Episodes = Episode 1 Salad Fingers explains how he loves touching rusty spoons. He is stimulated by touching rust in various forms. He enters a boy's house, asking about his spoons. When the boy screeches in reply, he decides to leave after caressing his rusty kettle. Episode 2 Salad Fingers is having a get-together with three of his finger puppet friends, and tastes them because he is curious. He then announces that he has a fish in the oven. A child overhears Salad Fingers' cries for help, and is told that he needs to go into the oven to get the fish, which is beyond Salad Fingers' reach. While holding the oven door open, he notices a rusty nail and accidently lets the door close with the child inside. He stabs himself with the nail, and faints. He dreams about being in a meat locker with one of his finger puppet friends before waking up. He then announces that the fish is done, while the odor of the cooked child fills the house. Episode 3 Salad Fingers is playing with nettles when he discovers an empty baby carriage. He uses the carriage to bring the nettles home, where he uses them to brush himself and create blisters. When he rubs his nipples, a white fluid comes out. Meanwhile, an armless man named Milford Cubicle follows him home, and bangs his head on the front door. When Salad Fingers goes outside, he finds Milford (possibly dead) Salad Fingers then invites him inside, and puts him on a meat hook, offering him a glass of milk. Episode 4 Salad Fingers says that he is going to find France. He then sees a boy with huge eyes, who has been watching him for a while. Salad Fingers goes home, but the child, who seems to be in love with Salad Fingers, follows him. While he's playing with a bug at home, Salad Fingers hears a knock at the door, and finds a grubby tap outside, attached to a string. He tries to grab it, but it is pulled away, and he chases it for a distance. He is then caught in a bear trap, but enjoys it before fainting. He awakens in a cage, and enjoys the rusty bars. The boy is outside, and holds out a ring. Salad Fingers becomes uncomfortable, and drops curtains over the cage's window. When the boy enters the cage and finds that Salad Fingers is gone, he cries. Episode 5 Salad Fingers is talking to an imaginary operator on a broken phone, trying to get in contact with his friend Charlie to invite him to a picnic. After giving one of his puppets a hat, he dresses in a bridal gown, and then goes outside for the picnic. A crow and girl are also present, and Salad Fingers talks to the girl and feeds her. The crow then steals one of his spoons. When the girl says that the crow must like spoons, Salad Fingers is driven insane from hearing somebody else speak. Episode 6 Salad Fingers is walking around his house when he sees one of his finger puppets on top of the cupboard. The puppet then turns into a black liquid and flows down. Another puppet is in the next room, who offers Salad Fingers a new toy horse. After eating the puppet, he plays with the horse, bringing it outside to an old toilet. While having a conversation with the toilet, he starts to panic, and flushes the toilet to wash the bad thoughts away. When he arrives home, he sees himself sitting inside. The inside Salad Fingers sees the outside one as the puppet he ate, and accuses it of wanting to deflower his daughter. He then puts the finger puppet in his mouth, and the scene flashes to the inside Salad Fingers eating the outside Salad Fingers' head. Episode 7 While tasting Floor Sugar Salad Fingers comes across the corpse of his younger brother Kenneth who is back from the Great War. He brings his dead Brother inside, and promises to give him a bath. He then brings Kenneth to the dinner table, where he has prepared a meal. Salad Fingers then tells Kenneth about his life when Kenneth was fighting the Great War and he then eventually says goodbye to his brother by putting back in the hole he found him, Salad Fingers then imagines himself in a white dress singing at a Music Hall. Episode 8 Salad Fingers is trying to listen to his radio, Roger. When Roger won't work, Salad Fingers grabs a handful of pebbles from a paper bag and feeds it to Roger through a gaping hole in the back. When Roger plays a weird noise, Salad Fingers goes to hide in his safety cupboard. There, he pretends his hands are people and acts out a scene. He then finds a strand of hair, which he drags along his eyeball, thoroughly enjoying it. He then leaves the safety cupboard to tape the hair alongside four others on his bedroom wall. Later, in bed, he pushes one of his puppets into a chamberpot, and tells it to clean up. That night, the radio begins to play again, awakening Salad Fingers. The radio says it was rude for Salad Fingers to take his hair, and tells him to return the hair and clean the house. He yells and berates Salad Fingers until eventually he walks away, eats all of the hair and the tape, and hides in the cupboard. In the long absence after Episode 8, a parody account submitted a spoof "Salad Fingers Episode .9: Ending " Episode 9 After a three year hiatus, David Firth submitted another episode: A branch comes curling into Salad Fingers' house, and into his bedroom where he is reading a letter from his brother, In reality, it is a torn piece of Newspaper. Salad Fingers sees the branch and bites it off, causing the branch to slink away. He immediately hears, "Ow! Daddy, that really hurt!" He goes to the window and hears the tree crying and yelling, "Daddy!" He goes outside and cautiously approaches the tree which has a face, twisted in torment. The tree calls him Daddy in a child's voice, complains of being cold, and pleads with Salad Fingers to come inside. Salad Fingers says the tree can't come in until it "grows out of those branches," as he walks back towards his house. The tree says, "That's not fair, Daddy," and wraps a long branch around his belly. Later Salad Fingers has turned white and is holding his belly, and talking about his, "day of reckoning approaching." He then has a mysterious thing shoot out of his belly calling it Yvonne, implying that he was pregnant. It is dripping in a black liquid. It was actually a bundle of old newspaper in the mysterious black goo. For the rest of the episode we see Salad Fingers in a wheelchair. He spends time caring for it, but becomes convinced that it is lazy, so he decides to find someone to care for it. He then falls ill again and decides to go see an Aunt of his. When he reaches the Aunt's house it is revealed that the Aunt is actually the boy from Episode 1. Instead of giving the "baby" to the "aunt", Salad Fingers pretends he's there to wash the windows. He proceeds to wash the windows with the "baby", and turns the windows all black. The video ends with Salad Fingers eating a sandwich, leaving the "baby" on the ground beside the bucket he brought it in. Other Appearances Because of the series' popularity, Salad Fingers appears in a number of other movies and games. Several parodies exist, including "Banana Fingers," Piconjo's "Zalad FingerZ," and "Ballad Fingers." Salad Fingers has also appeared in Newgrounds Rumble. In this game, he is a slow, fragile fighter with a long reach, and is constantly trying to befriend the Alien Hominid. He is a playable character in Chaos 2. Also there has been a SaladWeebl video made by some big time Weebl, Bob and Salad Fingers fans. Recently Salad Fingers has made an official appearance in the platform fighter, Indie Game Battle. Reception In total, the Salad Fingers series has won twelve awards, including five Daily Features. In total, the various entries in the series have had over 12 million views, as well as scores of well over 4/5. Salad Fingers also has its own Series page on Newgrounds. Beyond Newgrounds San Francisco voted the Salad Fingers in their top ten pop culture highlights of the year in 2005 Links *View his Collection Here *Wikipedia Page *Salad Fingers Wiki Category:Flash series Category:Flash cartoons Category:Mascots Category:Dramatic Movies Category:1pic Category:Characters